


Don't Run Away

by tenderella



Series: A Song For You ♡ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2jae as brothers, M/M, established markmin relationship, past Nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderella/pseuds/tenderella
Summary: in which Jaemin started anew when his life crumbles.





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii~ It's been a while since I last written a fic HAHAHAHHAA
> 
> so yeah, this is gonna be the first entry to my A Song For You series uwu~
> 
> This fic is inspired by Motte's Don't Run Away.

Jaemin was having a meeting with his co-music directors when some staffs came inside the studio with his brother, Jaehyun.

 

"Jaemin we need you." Jaehyun said clearly dragging him out from the studio.

"What's happening?" Jaemin asked obviously clueless with what's going on.

"Just go with them okay? I'll talk with the others." Jaehyun said before going back inside the studio, the staffs he is left with motioned him to follow them into the waiting room.

 

Jaemin started to nibble his lower lip, a mannerism he had whenever he feels nervous. What is happening? Why is he inside the waiting room? He's only a composer not an artist. And that's when things started to sink in.

 

"Jaemin-ssi!" the director, Taeil, greeted. Jaemin then bowed to greet him back. "So, we really need your help. The actor that is supposed to be playing the role of Mark's partner had an emergency. And you're the one Mark suggested who can play the role well."

Jaemin's eyes went wide after hearing those words from Taeil.  _The amount of betrayal. Mark Lee, you're dead._  He thinks. "B-but I've never..."

"You can do it Jaemin. Just be natural." Taeil gave him a tap in the shoulder and the warmest smile before he motioned for the stylist to help Jaemin prepare.

 

Jaemin walks nervously to the studio set where everyone is waiting for him. Mark stands by the door, clearly waiting for Jaemin to arrive. He was staring at his phone, smiling like an idiot to what Jaemin thinks is the picture of them two that the older made as his wallpaper.

Mark looked up on the right time and smiled as he slipped his phone in his pocket. He jogged to where Jaemin is standing and greeted him.

 

"You look stunning Nana." He smiles.

"Shut up Lee. What's going on in that big head of yours thinking it was a great idea for me to act with you when I can't even act. For the love of —" Mark shushed him by placing his index finger to his lips. Jaemin felt his cheeks burning as he stares into Mark's eyes.

"For the love of God, Jaemin calm down. Just act natural okay? I trust you." Mark said before kissing his forehead and holding his hand to drag him inside. Jaemin swears he feels his heart swell in contentment because Mark is by his side, his nervousness now long forgotten. Jaemin's eyes continued to wander around the studio. The sets remind him of some memories, precious memories he shared with Mark.

"So..." Taeil said when he walked up to the two. "The first scene is going to take place at a café. Jaemin, you're going to sit there and wait for Mark to arrive but Mark's going to arrive late." he instructed, making Jaemin look up to Mark, smiling.

"I think he knows what to do now Taeil hyung." Mark said chuckling.

"That's settled then! Now get ready we'll start in a few." Taeil smiled at them before proceeding to walk towards his station with Johnny and Jaehyun.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mark asks, smile still forming on his lips.

"Is this your plan huh? Did you really want us to reenact how we first met?"

"I told you, you'll just need to act natural right?" Mark replied winking at Jaemin, earning him a slap in the arm.

"Oh my god Lee Minhyung. I can't stand you." Jaemin said as he pouted.

"But you love me."

"That's enough love birds! Now on stand-by!" Jaehyun shouted, giving his brother an encouraging smile.

 

_Jaemin took another sip from his third cup of his infamous death drink coffee, clearly pissed after having to wait for someone who's clearly late for an hour._

_Jaemin looked at his watch, fingers tapping the coffee table when someone approached him._

_"Are you Mr. Na? Jaehyun hyung's brother?" the slightly older looking man asked. Jaemin observed him from head to toe before nodding. "I'm so sorry I'm late. The company hold me back for a few things to discuss." he added before taking a sit across Jaemin._

_"It's fine." Jaemin coldly responses. "I just hope you notified me so I just waited for you at the company."_

_"Yeah. Sorry. My bad." Mark says, a hand on his nape as he tries to normalize his breathing._

_"Quit staring Mark." Jaemin says making Mark back at his trance. The latter felt his cheeks burning out of embarrassment for getting caught. But when did he start staring at Jaemin tho? "Sorry." Mark apologizes. "Hey, Jaem."_

_"Nickname basis now huh?"_

_"Sorry. My bad."_

_"God. Stop apologizing Mark. I feel like I'm a bad guy."_

_"Okay." Mark can't help but flash a small smile. "So Jaemin, I know we haven't seen each other yet but your face really looks familiar."_

_Jaemin crosses his arms and smiled. Mark swore it is the prettiest he has ever seen in his entire life. "If you're going to tell me I look like the Speed Skater Jaemin, well you're not wrong. That was me a year ago."_

_Mark choked out. "What?! I mean how?"_

_"Well, I retired from skating as you can see that's why I am here, working with you Mark." Mark mentally slapped himself for not remembering the news of Jaemin retiring when it broke out._

_"Yeah. And I'm glad to finally be working with you. You're one of the best, that's what I heard from the seniors." and Mark smiled. "But why? I mean, what made you choose to pursue your music career when you already established a career in skating?"_

_Jaemin remained silent, clearly caught off guard after hearing Mark's question. Mark sensed the tension and said "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I clearly crossed the line, haven't I? I'm sorry for being insensitive." cheeks now turning a lot redder._

_"It's fine Mark." Jaemin gave him a small smile. "Maybe next time I'll tell you. I should get going now. I'll see you in the company?" and with that Jaemin left leaving Mark with tons of questions about the pretty boy._

 

“And cut!!! That was great Jaemin, Mark.” Taeil shouted with the megaphone. Jaemin can’t help but let out a chuckle when Mark walked up to him.

“I told you, you’ll do great.” Mark smiled. “You still remembered how we met huh? Best day of your life?”

“Nah. It was the most annoying. I still can’t believe my five years ago self really waited for you.”

“But if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be where we are now together right?”

“Touché.”

 

The two got separated by the staffs when they are told to change clothes for the next scene.

 

_“Good morning Jaem!” Mark greeted making the other staffs look at him, Jaemin wanting to feel small because of the sudden unwanted attention from everyone._

_"Can you get any louder Mark?" Jaemin rolls his eyes and went back to scribbling notes on his notebook. He's currently working on a side track for Mark's album._

_"Here." Mark handed him a cup of tea which Jaemin eyed as if Mark's joking. "Jaehyun hyung said we need to put a stop to you having your death drink intake so here, have some tea."_

_"Really? Now I got two idiots slandering me." Jaemin sighed and took the cup of tea from Mark's. "Anyway, thanks." he said before taking a sip and went back to working, not noticing the smile in Mark's face._

_***_

_“Jaem~ Let’s grab lunch together.” Mark says as he stretches._

_“Go on without me Mark. I’m not hungry. And besides, I need to finish polishing this song.” Jaemin replied eyes not leaving his laptop._

_“There’s no way I’m leaving this studio without you.”_

_“Whatever Mark.” But then Jaemin’s stomach grumbled._

_“See Jaem. Your stomach says otherwise. Come on, let’s eat hmm?”_

_“I told you I need to finish this soon.”_

_“It’s fine. We’re not leaving tho. I’ll just order food and have it delivered here. Is hotpot okay with you?”_

_“Okay… Anything works with me I guess?” Jaemin brought his attention back to the screen. “Thanks Mark. I really appreciate you.”_

_***_

_“Mark, I swear to God, let’s just head back in and not waste time. Don’t you want to release your album soon?”_

_“That can wait Jaem. And besides we’re just hanging out for a while. Hmm?”_

_“Fine.” Then Jaemin smiled as he looked away._

_“Oh my God. Did you just smile?” Jaemin stared at Mark like he just said something offensive. “What? It’s the first time I’m seeing you smile, a real one.” Jaemin then hides his face on his hands. “No, no. Don’t hide it Jaem. You look more beautiful smiling.”_

_Mark pulled Jaemin into a hug when he noticed the younger’s cheeks turning to a bright shade of red. “Please smile more often. It suits you well.”_

_***_

_“The cold prince is starting to get warm and is smiling now often~” Mark teases as he sits on the table where Jaemin’s laptop is on._

_“Should I stop smiling then?” Jaemin asked, his eyebrows raised._

_“Of course not. I told you, smiling suits you well.” Mark then smiles. “What’s making you smile tho?”_

_“Your stupid face is funny. Sorry. Can’t help it.”_

_“Yah! You didn’t.”_

_“I just insulted you?”_

_“Yah Na Jaemin!”_

_***_

_Mark carefully places his sweater over the shoulder of the sleeping figure of Jaemin. Mark can’t help but to sit across him and watch him sleep. He looks ethereal, Mark thinks._

_“You’re absolutely whipped.” Jaehyun says as he watches how Mark stares at his brother like he’s the center of his universe._

_“I think I really am hyung.” Mark smiles, staring lovingly at Jaemin._

_“If he’s to love someone again, I hope it’s you.” Mark then looked up to Jaehyun. “You know, after all that happened to him, after his world crumbles when he got his injury, the reason why he retired from skating, he was too afraid to try things again. He’s been hard to himself Mark. But I’m glad that he pursued his music career, he started smiling again because of you.” Mark then looks back at Jaemin, his heart aching for all the information he just knew. “He seems cold to you but he actually has a soft spot for you Mark.” Jaehyun then gave Mark an encouraging tap in the shoulder._

_***_

_Mark then came to the company with a bouquet of tulips and snowdrops. Eyes now glued to him, wanting to know who caught the rising star’s heart._

_“Good morning Jaem. Flowers for a beautiful gem like you.” Mark greeted as he handed Jaemin the bouquet._

_“Are you drunk Mark?”_

_“No, I’m not.”_

_Jaemin took the bouquet with him. “Stop smiling like an idiot Mark. You’re drawing attention and I hate it.” He says as his cheeks turn pink._

_Mark then leaned to Jaemin’s ear and whispered, “I’ll court you Jaem. Is it okay?”_

_Jaemin was shocked upon hearing those words, and was not able to give Mark an answer. “It’s okay if you can’t give an answer for now Jaem. I’m always willing to wait for you. I know you’re worth the wait.” Mark said before kissing the top of Jaemin’s head and went to meet with Jungwoo._

_***_

_“Stop this nonsense Mark.” Jaemin says. It’s currently 10PM and they are at a nearby playground._

_“What do you mean Jaem?” Mark asks._

_“Stop courting me. I’m not worth of your time. I don’t deserve everything Mark. I don’t deserve you.” Mark held Jaemin’s shoulders._

_“Jaemin look at me.”  He says in which Jaemin refuses to do so. He pulls him into a hug. “Jaemin, I told you you’re worth it. Please Jaem.”_

_“Mark. Just stop. I’ll just hurt you along the way. Please Mark. Just stop.”_

_“No Jaemin. Listen to me please.”_

_“No Mark. You listen to me.” Jaemin broke away from Mark’s embrace. “I don’t love you okay? I hate you. Please. Please leave me alone.” and Mark was once again left by Jaemin alone._

_***_

_🎶_ _Clearly, I don't like it but why are you still by my side?_ _🎶_

_Even though Jaemin has rejected Mark’s feelings already, Mark never stopped showing how much he cared for the younger._

_It’s 2 in the morning and Jaemin found himself standing outside Mark’s unit with his tear-stained cheeks._

  
_🎶_ _It's weird when we’re getting closer to each other_

_but it's like getting far away_

_If we continue like this, I'm afraid I'll be left alone_ _🎶_

_“Jaemin? W-what are you doing here?” Mark asked when he opened his door. He was off for an early jog to clear off his mind so he can write lyrics again. “Hey Jaem, what happened?” worry evident in his voice._

_🎶_ _My bad words that hurts you_

_But it is not my real heart_

_You know me better than anyone, isn't it?_ _🎶_

_Jaemin pulled him into a hug and sobbed into Mark’s chest. “Mark, I’m so sorry.”_

_Mark smiled as he made circles into Jaemin’s back to calm him down._

_“I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. Minhyung-ah I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”_

_“Shhh. Jaem it’s okay.” Mark kissed Jaemin’s forehead. “I know you’re just afraid. It’s fine Jaem. I totally understand.”_

_“I don’t deserve you.” Mark cupped Jaemin’s cheeks, and tried hard not to coo at how cute Jaemin looks with his nose red._

_“You deserve me Jaem. Don’t doubt that.” He kisses his forehead again, before pulling him into a warm embrace._

_“I love you Minhyung.” Mark was shocked after hearing those words._

_“What did you say? Say it again.”_

_“I love you Minhyung.” And that’s the time Mark pulled Jaemin for a quick, sweet kiss._

“You are doing great Nana.” Jaehyun commented as he helps his brother change into his new clothing. They’re now down to the last scene.

“Thanks Jae.” Jaemin replied. “Wait- are you crying? Hey what’s wrong?”

“No. I’m not. I’m just happy for you Nana.” He said hugging his brother.

“Is this soft for Na Jaemin hours now hyung?” Jaemin whispered before letting out a soft chuckle. “Thank you hyung.” He added before hugging his brother back.

“Now go, before I even shed a tear.” Jaehyun breaks away from the hug and gave Jaemin a smile, a warm one.

The final scene was set in a planetarium where the main characters are going to have a date. Jaemin smiles to himself, it’s one of his ideal dates him and Mark are about to cross out in their bucket list.

 

 _🎶_ _No question that we're written in the stars_

 _And I promise every day (I promise every day)  
To make you feel this way (to make you feel this way)  
So that you know it's written in the stars_ _🎶_

 

The song played as Mark and Jaemin walked hand in hand. Jaemin’s in awe as he stares into different constellations while Mark was just watching him lovingly. Mark lets go of Jaemin’s hand, making the younger look at him.

 

“Look up.” Mark whispered before kissing Jaemin’s cheeks. Jaemin, being the obedient man, looks up. He tears up as the constellations formed the words

 

**_Na Jaemin, will you marry me?_ **

****

Jaemin was utterly in shock, he looked at Mark who’s now kneeling in front of him with a box and a ring in his hand.

 

 _Is this why Jaehyun hyung was tearing up earlier?_ Jaemin thinks as tears continuously rolls down on his cheek.

****

“Jaemin-ah, will you marry me?” Mark asks making Jaemin nod and smile as he cries at the same time. Mark then slips the finger on Jaemin’s ring finger before lifting him up, and swirling around. “I love you Jaemin.” Mark says kissing Jaemin’s forehead.

“I love you too Mark and I’m willing to spend a lifetime with you.”

 

***

“OH MY GOD! JAEMIN-AH!!!” Donghyuck screams as he pulled his friend for a hug. “This btch had the audacity to leave us behind and come back with the news of getting married. Btch I’m so happy for you.” Donghyuck lets go of Jaemin and walks up to Mark. “You’re lucky Jaemin chose you. He’s for keeps. Congratulations! And welcome back to Korea!”

 

Jaemin and Mark decided to go back home in Korea to announce their engagement to their family and close friends. Their engagement will be announced publicly once the music video is out.

 

“Please pardon Hyuck, he’s like that when he got too much excited.” Jaemin whispers to Mark.

“It’s fine babe. I know how much Hyuck and your friends missed you.” Jaemin smiles upon hearing Mark’s reply.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that my brother is coming late. They just packed up from filming.”

“Ohh…” and Jaemin’s nervous once again.

“Don’t worry Jaem, he’ll like you the way mom and dad did.” Mark ruffled Jaemin’s hair and set off to greet some of his friends, so Jaemin can catch up with his too.

 

Jaemin quickly turned his head at the direction where the voice came from.

 

“Hey Jeno! Meet Jaemin, my fiancé. Jaemin, this is Jeno, my brother.” Mark introduces. And Jaemin swore he felt like his world was shaken up, and Jeno looks like that too.

 

“U-uh hey. It’s nice meeting you Jeno.” Jaemin offered his hand for a handshake and a small smile to Jeno.

Jeno quickly regained his composure and smiled. _He’s indeed an actor._ Jaemin thinks. “So, you’re the one who captured my hyung’s heart. It’s nice meeting you too Jaemin.” And he reached out and took the handshake. “So, when’s the wedding?” Jeno quickly turned to Mark to avoid the building tension between him and Jaemin.

“Jaemin and I are still discussing about it. No need to rush.” Mark replied, his arms snaking around Jaemin’s waist.

“Well, congrats to the both of you!” he says flashing his famous smile while his eyes turn into crescents.

“Thank you.” Jaemin politely replied.

“I’ll just get some drinks Jaem.” Mark said before kissing his forehead and leaving Jeno and Jaemin together.

“It’s been a while Jaemin-ah.” Jeno says as he initiated the conversation between them. Jaemin motioned for them to have a talk in the balcony where less people can see them.

“Yeah, it’s been a while Jeno.”

Jaemin saw how Jeno stared at the diamond ring that is on his ring finger. “How are you Jen?”

“I’m doing great, I guess? I’ve been miserable without you but I’m doing okay.”

“I’m sorry Jen.”

“I know. It’s just I didn’t expect to meet you again as my brother’s fiancé.”

“Jeno.”

“No, Jaemin. You left me without saying a word. You just broke everything between us over text. I didn’t get an explanation why Nana.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin stares at the floor like it’s the most interesting in the world.

“Jaemin. Run away with me for a week.” Jaemin looks up to Jeno, unamused.

 

***

 

“I haven’t seen you with Jaemin lately hyung.” Renjun says as he sips his tea.

“Well, he’s been catching up with friends. You know, since he left everything behind.”

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean Jun?”

“Well, a little birdie told me your fiancé and your brother used to date.”

“What?”

“You didn’t know? Oh my God hyung. Are you serious?”

 

That night, Mark went home with a heavy heart. He shouldn’t doubt Jaemin right? Since he is his fiancé? Maybe he is still finding the right time to tell Mark? But fvck right time.

 

Mark decided to went online. There he saw fan taken photos of his brother spreading online, and if he’s not mistaken, it’s Jaemin who he is with. And Mark felt his world shatter in a second.

 

***

 

_“Are you crazy Jeno?!”_

_“No. Look. Don’t misunderstand okay. I just want to catch up and have a proper closure between us two.”_

 

“Thank you Jeno. For understanding me, and now for helping me surprise Mark.” Jaemin says as he sips on his coffee jelly.

“It’s the least I can do Jaem. And good luck with the family life.” Jeno replies as he helps Jaemin place the things they bought inside the car.

 

***

Mark woke up with Jaemin snuggling closer to him.

“Hey. Are you mad?” Jaemin asks after sensing the cold treatment Mark is giving him.

“When are you going to tell me Jaemin?”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me that you used to date my brother!” Jaemin was surprised to the sudden raise of Mark’s voice.

“H-how?”

“What? Are you not planning to tell me? And you went out with him? The fans even saw you two. What do you want me to think Jaem? I never wanted to doubt you.” And with that Mark left their room, with Jaemin crying.

 

It’s 3 AM when Jaemin decided to go out and talk to Mark. He hopes the other has cooled down already so they can talk.

 

He saw Mark sleeping with a very uncomfortable position on the couch and so he went to him. He helped Mark lay down, went back to their room to get a blanket and put it over his body. Jaemin sat on the ground, hands brushing Mark’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry I kept this to you. I was finding the right time Minhyung-ah. The past week that I’m gone, Jeno and I decided to catch up and have a proper closure. He even offered to help me to surprise you. Those photos where we are spotted together, we went shopping for our new home Minhyung-ah.” Jaemin sniffs again and was surprised to see Mark staring back at him.

 

Mark pulled Jaemin for a hug. “I’m so sorry for doubting you love.”

 

“It’s your right Minhyung-ah. I’m sorry for keeping this to you.”

“Shh… It’s fine Jaem.” He says kissing the crown of Jaemin’s head. “Let’s go to our new home tomorrow okay?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise ‘til our wedding day but it’s not anymore I guess?” Jaemin giggled and Mark can’t help but to snuggle and bury his face to Jaemin’s neck.

“I love you Jaemin-ah.”

“And I love you more Minhyung-ah, You big baby.”

 

***

 

 _🎶_ _Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel right now_ _  
Ooh, it's written all over you  
Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel somehow  
Ooh, I keep findin' my way back to you_ _🎶_

Mark tears up as he sees Jaemin walking down the aisle. Him wearing his white coat, hair brushed, him holding a bouquet of tulips and snowdrops, and him wearing his precious smile.

It’s the day, the day that proves everyone that both Jaemin, Mark and their fate is written in the stars.

 

Mark never felt so whole after hearing Jaemin say his I dos. It felt like he’s finally complete, and he won’t trade it for anything in the world. Mark was so happy to have Jaemin by his side for a lifetime that he made the right decision to not let Jaemin run away when they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> And cut!!! I know my writing skills is shitty please forgive me :(((
> 
> Long live MarkMin nation uwu~
> 
> Thanks to Motte's Don't Run Away and John Legend and Wendy's Written In The Stars for inspiring me to write this. 'Til the next A Song For You fic


End file.
